My Beautiful Babysitter
by Mati Cullen Black
Summary: -Tienes suerte de que no haya nadie en la casa-me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo en la boca, el sentir mi sabor en sus labios me prendió... de nuevo... OS TH Lemmon


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**My Beautiful Babysitter**

-Amo a los niños pero te juro que nunca imaginaria que iba trabajar con una niña solamente-suspire mientras salía de la ducha mire a Alice que estaba en mi habitación y ella me frunció el ceño

-Bella todo se debe a la estupidez de que no quieres aceptar nuestra ayuda-me espeto Alice haciendo un pucherito- que seas tan rebelde tiene ese efecto, como sea eres licenciada en educación así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…

-Lo sé, lo sé pero hace años que no veo a Edward y uff hace un par de años me lo encontré en una tienda y demonios lo único que quería era comérmelo-recordé como se veía y casi me derrito

-Bueno confía en mi sé que esto te traerá buena suerte-Alice me guiño y yo rogué para que así fuera me coloco sobre la cama un lindo vestido blanco de pequeñas flores azules y moradas que se veía tan lindo y pacifico lo acompañe con unos tacones azules al igual que la cartera

-Por lo menos ahora tengo el consuelo de saber caminar con los malditos tacones Alice-me coloque la ropa y me di cuenta de que el vestido aparte de que me marcaba todas y cada una de mis curvas me quedaba corto

-Perfecto!- exclamo Alice dando saltitos, Alice mi hermana, estaba casada con el famoso arquitecto Jasper Hale quien era hermano de Rosalie Cullen la esposa de Emmet Cullen, la que me consiguió el trabajo con el hermano de este Edward Cullen, alias el culpable de mis sueños húmedos en la adolescencia

-Lo planeaste todo verdad?-dije aun mirándome en el espejo

-Claro! Te vez tan linda y maternal, a la vez que sexy diciendo "puedes tener todo lo que quieras cuando gustes"-yo la mire mal y ella sonrió

-Alice eres una zorra, pero no mentiré diciendo que si Edward Cullen quiere tenerme que me tenga y que me coma con su cena-Alice se quedo pasmada y yo comencé a reír

-Bueno esa es la idea y me encanta de que estés tan dispuesta-alabo Alice riéndose

-Sí, pero ya debo irme- salimos de mi casa me despedí de Alice y me fui rumbo a casa de Edward Cullen al llegar no pude evitar sorprenderte por la magnitud y la preciosidad de la casa me identifique en la entrada y me dejaron entrar

-Buenos días señorita Swan, yo soy Cayo el mayordomo del señor Cullen-se presento un señor de entre 40 y 50 años de pelo cano que me abrió la puerta

-Buenos días, puede llamarme Bella-lo corregí amablemente, el asintió y me ayudo con mis maletas, ya que iba a vivir un tiempo indefinido con ellos

-El señor Edward la iba a recibir personalmente pero acaba de recibir una llamada que estaba esperando desde hace una semana-comenzó mirándome- por eso no ha podido bajar sin embargo después de que le muestre su habitación dijo que si no sería mucha molestia que se presentara en su despacho- me señalo una puerta de color cobre

-Por supuesto que sí-acepte, me enseño mi habitación, decorada hermosamente con color ciruela y crema y me encanto- todo es de mi gusto Cayo, Gracias

-Un placer señorita Swan-hizo una extraña reverencia y se marcho dejándome mi espacio

-Odio que me digan señorita Swan-murmure para mí cuando el mayordomo se hubo ido, acomode mis maletas en el guardarropa gigante de la habitación y Salí rumbo al despacho de Edward, justo antes de tocar su puerta esta se abrió y termine colocándole la mano al fuerte pecho de Edward

-Hermosa Bella-me tomo de la mano que tenía en su pecho, me beso en la mano, me miro a través de sus pestañas con sus hermosos ojos verdes sentí que se calentó una parte de mi anatomía que me hizo sentir muy incomoda

-Que tal Edward veo que sigues tan… descarado como siempre-el me miro divertido

-Claro que no, ahora soy un medico soltero, padre, y director de un hospital y accionista de varias empresas cariño, soy todo un hombre de negocios-me guiño y no pude contener la risa

-Pensé que tu ego de la adolescencia no podía crecer más-me burle

-Pensé que tu hermoso cuerpo no podía mejorar mas y aquí vez la vida te da sorpresas!

-Adulador-dije indignada, aunque por dentro estaba que me moría de alegría

-Ven es hora de que te presente a mi princesa-me tomo del brazo y subimos las escaleras, todo el mundo sabía que Edward se entero de la existencia de su hija cuando ya tenía 6 meses y solo porque su madre Tanya estaba muriendo en un hospital de una rara enfermedad, de eso hace 3 años y por lo que sabía Edward amaba a su hija

-Se parece a ti?-pregunte antes de que el abriera una linda puerta color lila con una mariposa

-Ya lo comprobaras por ti misma- entramos en la habitación y vi una niña bellísima de cabello cobrizo al igual que Edward y con rasgos de ángel sus mejillas sonrojadas y unos lindos ojos color café

-Hola papi!-exclamo la niña corriendo hacia Edward

-Hola princesa te presento Isabella Swan, Bella esta es Vanesa-la niña me miro con sus ojos curiosos y luego me regalo una linda sonrisa

-Hola Vanesa, puedes llamarme Bella-ella me tendió sus bracitos y le di un abrazo

-Y tu puedes llamarme Nessi-dijo con vocecita infantil- papi ella va a ser mi nueva tía?

-Cariño ella cuidara de ti cuando yo tenga que ir al hospital-beso su mejilla

-Bueno, te dejare ser parte de mi castillo, mi papi es el rey, yo soy la princesa-me explico- y si te portas bien te dejare ser la reina de mi papi-Edward y yo nos sonrojamos con el comentario y Nessi nos miro confundida-Papi porque estas rosadito?-aunque su voz fue de inocencia note a Edward abochornado

-Princesa porque no le muestras a Bella a tus muñecas?-la beso en la cabeza –yo me tengo que ir al hospital- Nessi puso un pucherito- yo también te voy a extrañar pero papi se tiene que ir a trabajar y llegare antes de la cena

-Te quiero papi-dijo Nessi despidiéndose…

..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que me había mudado con los Cullen y yo todos los días amaba mas a Nessi, era la niña más inteligente y hermosa del mundo, aunque yo no fuera muy parcial al respecto eso me parecía cada vez que me hablaba, jugábamos, estudiábamos y hacíamos diversas actividades todo el día, Edward algunas veces trabajaba de 9 a 5 y otros días de 9 a 3, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Nessi, y secretamente todos los días me enamoraba un poco más de él, sinceramente no sé cómo llevábamos 2 meses sin arrancarnos la ropa, porque aunque yo no sabía si Edward sentía algo por mí, estaba muy segura de que me deseaba ya que a medida que pasaban los días la tensión sexual era cada vez mayor

-En que piensas Bella?- me pregunto Edward cuando me reuní con él en la cocina a desayunar y como siempre estaba exquisito con solo sus pantalones de pijama

-Yo… eh… nada solo estaba pensando que despertare a Nessi un poco más tarde porque ayer no se durmió hasta que termino de ver su peli favorita-explica nerviosamente y casi sin respirar-además hoy es sábado y como tú no tienes trabajo pensé que no te molestaría

-Me parece que es muy tierno de tu parte-se acerco a mí y me dejo arrinconada entre la encimera de la cocina y el- Pero como sabes, Rosie está embarazada así que vino temprano para llevarse a Nessi a desayunar y pasar la noche con ella dijo que quería practicar eso de ser madre, también me dijo que la traían _mañana _en la tarde-me abrió ligeramente la bata y comenzó a besar mi hombro

-S-ssi? Que… bien…-tartamudee mientras casi perdía el poco sentido común que me quedaba, sin embargo perdí todo en cuanto sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, eran cálidos, suaves y me besaban con maestría, era uno de esos besos que te recuerdan que existe algo mejor en el mundo que te llevan al cielo y te hacen sentir de manera especial

-Bella sabes tan bien…-suspiro Edward mientras me volvía a besar esta vez sus labios fueron más exigentes pero sin dejar de ser dulces su lengua entro en contacto con la mía y ya no pude pensar en nada más que hacer el amor con Edward…

Sus manos se movieron sobre mi cuerpo, sentí la bata de seda caer al piso, dejándome solo con mi camisón rojo y mis braguitas de encaje negro toque todos y cada uno de los músculos en el cuerpo de Edward, sentí como se estremecía con cada una de mis caricias baje por sus abdominales y metí la mano en sus pantalones, dándome cuenta de que no tenía nada debajo

-Por las noches no puedo dormir porque imagino todo lo que puedo hacerte en mi cama-susurro Edward en mi oído

-Y qué demonios estas esperando-murmure, el me dio una sexy sonrisa torcida y me saco por la cabeza mi camisón

-Perfecta-escuche que mascullaba, antes de hundir la cabeza en mis senos beso y lamio todo a su alrededor, luego tomo mis pezones entre sus labios y comenzó a lamerlos y soplarlos a un ritmo que me volvía totalmente loca

-Edward…-suplique mientras él seguía con su tortura

Me tomo de mis nalgas y me alzo montándome en la encimera, me volvió a besar con pasión y luego fue bajando primero por mi cuello luego por entre mis senos, jugueteo con mi ombligo y bajo a mi lugar más necesitado, paso su lengua sobre en el encaje yo gemí sin control, sentí como bajo mis braguitas y luego volvió a meter su cara entre mis piernas lamiendo mi clítoris de una manera deliciosa, metió dos de sus dedos en mi, a la vez que con su otra mano jugaba con mis pezones, el éxtasis se acerco sin poder evitarlo, y termine con un sonoro grito

-Tienes suerte de que no haya nadie en la casa-me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo en la boca, el sentir mi sabor en sus labios, me prendió de nuevo, baje sus pantalones con mis pies y luego enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura al mismo tiempo que el entraba en mi

-Edward mas…-jadee mientras su miembro me envestía, el me miro a los ojos y pude ver en ellos toda la pasión contenida, de repente comenzó a moverse a un ritmo esquizofrénico dando duros y certeros envistes que acabaron completamente con mi auto control sentí que mis paredes apretaban a Edward y fue todo lo que necesitábamos para culminar juntos

-Si alguien me fuese dicho en mi 3er año de secundaria que iba a hacer esto con la linda chica de primer año… le hubiese dicho que estaba completamente loco- me miro a los ojos y yo sonreí… ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida hicimos el amor tantas veces que no las puedo ni contar, solo nos detuvimos unas pocas veces para comer y dormir un poco, pero todo fue perfecto…

-Picnic, picnic, picnic, picnic!-Canturreaba Nessi mientras me tomaba de la mano, habían pasado varias semanas desde que Edward y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez y cada vez que Nessi no estaba presente no podíamos contener nuestras manos ni cuerpo era una pasión inagotable…

-Cielo tranquilízate y ayúdenme a colocar las cosas-nos dijo Edward en cuanto comenzó a tender la sabana lo ayudamos y rápidamente tuvimos todo puesto, saque la comida de la cesta y comimos entre risas y bromas estúpidas que hacían reír a Nessi

-Mira Bella un perrito!-grito Nessi saltando el perrito la miro con miedo por el susto que le dio cuando Nessi grito

-Con cuidado cielo, no lo asustes-susurre a Nessi

-Bella ven acerquémonos-me tomo con su manita y poco a poco se acerco al perrito que primero nos miro con desconfianza y luego se acerco a jugar con nosotros-nos lo podemos quedar?-me miro y luego miro a Edward con carita de cordero a medio morir

-No podemos hermosa, en el collar dice que se llama Sacha y le pertenece a alguien-explique mientras ella hacia unos pucheritos como si quisiera llorar

-Ya sé que vamos a hacer para que te pongas feliz-dijo Edward acariciando las mejillas de Nessi- que tal un helado para cada quien?

-Yo lo quiero de fresa!-exclamo Nessi su sonrisa fue gigante

-Yo de vainilla-Edward me miro y sonrió

-Nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo yo lo quiero de chocolate-se rio Edward le dio un beso a Nessi y se volteo a pedir los helados

Sentí que llamaban a lo lejos a sacha la perrita salió corriendo y Nessi tras de ella, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí detrás de ella gritando su nombre, el perrito cruzo una calle y en ese momento pasaron tantas cosas a la vez que ni siquiera lo pude asimilar, escuche un chirrido de llantas, me lance a cubrir a Nessi con mi cuerpo, a la vez que escuchaba un grito de Edward, sentí un golpe en mi costado y en mi cabeza y lo último que escuche fue un sollozo ahogado de Nessi _discúlpame mami _entonces todo se volvió negro

-_Bella, Bella_-escuche la voz de Edward llamándome lentamente abrí mis ojos y lo encontré frente a mí mirándome con cara de preocupación, todo estaba muy blanco y sentí algo mullido debajo de mí

-Edward… dónde estoy? Que paso?-pregunte con la voz ronca, Edward me acerco un vaso de agua, lo tome y me di cuenta de que mi garganta estaba totalmente seca

-Estamos en el hospital…-me explico Edward y lo recordé todo

-Nessi como esta le paso algo?-dije apresuradamente mientras me sentaba, al instante sentí una fuerte punzada en mis costillas y en mi cabeza

-Con cuidado Bella no te hagas daño-me regaño Edward yo lo mire expectante- está ahí en el sofá durmiendo, ayer no durmió nada, mire hacia donde Edward me indico y había una Nessi acurrucada y dormida aun con lagrimas en las mejillas

-Cuando tiempo llevo aquí?- Edward tomo mi mano y la beso

-Llevas dos días-me dio un casto beso en la boca y yo suspire- Nessi ha estado muy preocupada y dice que todo es su culpa-se lamento

-Pero no fue su culpa, solo fue un accidente-Edward me miro a los ojos y suspiro aliviado

-Yo también llegue a pensar que le ibas a echar la culpa a Vanesa-dijo con expresión culpable- sufriste una contusiones en la cabeza y en las costillas pero Gracias a Dios no se te fracturaste ningún hueso

-Como que pensaste que le iba a echar la culpa a Nessi!-exclame sorprendida- la quiero como si fuese mi hija Edward!-el me miro emocionado

-Que bien porque ella te quiere como si fueses su madre-mi corazón se enterneció cuando Edward dijo eso-y yo también te quiero-me miro a los ojos y yo me quede anonadada

-Tu… me quieres?-pregunte sorprendida

-Claro que te quiero Bella-dijo como si eso fuese obvio metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un estuche en forma de rosa - de hecho ese día de picnic Nessi y yo te íbamos a pedir que te fueras definitivamente con nosotros, pero no como niñera si no como mi esposa-el me miro nervioso- tu nos quieres Bella?

-SI, a los dos-susurre sin dudar

-Entonces Bella te aseguro que te haremos muy felices-abrió el estuche donde había un lindo anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas- quieres ser mi esposa, mi amante, amiga, madre de Nessi y de mis futuros hijos?

-Claro que si Edward!-dije llorando de la felicidad el anillo en mi dedo y me beso suave y amorosamente

-Gracias- dijo besándome de nuevo escuche un ruidito y un leve _mami, _Edward y yo nos separamos y Nessi subió a la cama a abrazarme mientras Edward acariciaba su cabello y me miraba con amor, en toda mi vida no había visto una imagen tan perfecta

**Hola chicas que tal todo? Es una idea que tenia rondando en mi mente y la verdad pues la quise hacer… así que les pareció? Posiblemente algún día me decida a hacer el Epilogo… Por cierto ya actualice Seduciendo a Edward Cullen… Nos estamos leyendo**

**Besos **

**Mati**


End file.
